Prayer
by Childish Sadism
Summary: The tale keeps changing over and over, but the two blessed children stay the same. They seek each other and find one another, until they find their own end. Levi/Eren.


A small twisted story about the moon child.

Warnings: My grammar, and implied EVERYTHING, so is up to you to figure it out.

* * *

><p>The moon lake shone brighter this night. Clear water spread through one edge to the other, shining with the moon light, it made it look like melted silver that was shinning against the night sky. The moon lake that no one dared to go to, the lake that was said to be cursed, whoever went there would meet a sure dead. At least that's what parents would tell their children, but the curious ones would still go and they would come back with the same tale.<p>

There was a boy, in the middle of the lake. With skin as pale as the moon, and gray eyes that shone like silver. The raven hair on his head was as dark as the night sky itself. The boy sat there, on the middle of the lake, not sinking, not drowning. Just sitting. The gray eyes stared at the moon and nothing else and once in a while he would run around the lake, but it wasn't running, he looked like he was sliding on the water. The lake was his home and the moon watched over him, no one dared to disturb him, for those eyes looked as dangerous as the devotion they had for the moon.

The tale changed once in a while, the boy changed into a teenager and soon enough he changed into a grown man, but then the tale didn't change, after years and years. The man was still there, with the dangerous gray eyes and skin the same color as the moon. There was no name for the boy, teenager or man, but with time they gave him one. It was the name that was brought back with a girl that had been lost in the forest for around a week.

Levi, his name was Levi. At least that's what the little girl said.

Levi the moon child, that no one truly spoke to, except the lost children that always found their way back to where they belong. The kids would whisper amount themselves, making sure no adults were listening even though once in a while that would happen. The adults would pretend not to listen and the kids would keep talking in hushed tones, giggling and something sounding so sad. Levi was all by himself, that's what they would say. He was all alone, his mother had been killed by his father. Levi's mother had been a witch, and she fell in love with a man that she couldn't have, so she made a deal with the moon, if the moon was to give her that man, she would give her a child in return. A moon child that would belong to no one else but the moon. The next week the man seek the witch and fell in love, Levi was born out of that fake love. He was born and looked nothing like his father, in return his father killed his mother and abandoned him in the forest but the moon took care of him. She watched over him and took him to the lake, where he had lived ever since.

The tale was so sad, poor little moon child. Alone all of his life, with nothing to keep him company but the lost children that would leave him soon enough. No one else would dare to speak to him, and no one else would dare to take him away from the moon. They were too afraid that they would meet the same fate as his parents, for they knew the moon had known all along what would happen, and had known she was going to keep the child all for herself, but she gave the witch hope just to have her meet her end by the end of a blade.

Levi, who would walk through the forest, with a glow to him that no one could match. He kept going and going, never aging and always taking care of his lake. The world kept moving around him, almost too quickly but he was still the same, and he watched with distant eyes, with half lidded eyes that were as cold as the night itself.

It comes a time when tales change again, once in a while something else is added and once in a while they change completely. But a lost child found his way to the lake, a child with bright eyes that resemble the twilight hours. The bright eyes that mixed with yellow, oranges, and blues. The sun kissed skin was glowing with warmth that resembled the glow of a very particular moon child. The dark hair on his head changed with the light, to a warm brown to a solid raven.

The child was running, tears welling in his eyes as he kept running and running until he fell into the lake. But he stopped struggling then, letting the water fill his lungs. He gulped it down, swallowed it all and welcomed the silver color inside of him, until a pair of arms pulled him back. The warm child coughed and choked, his body squirming against the hold, but he was pulled towards the edge and dropped on the ground, his warm eyes meeting the cold ones above him. The colors seem to mix and dance with each other, the warm of the morning with the coldness of the night.

"Why did you save me? I didn't ask you." The stubborn voice yelled, the tears welling up in his eyes again, as the moon child watched him curiously.

"I thought humans didn't enjoy death, but if you wish for it by all means do it somewhere else, you will make my lake dirty." Was the cold response.

It was the first time the moon child met the sun child. Eren was his name, and everyone knew about him, everyone but Levi. Eren was the sun child, the one that was born with the grace of the sun. He had been born in a small home, towards the edge of the kingdom, his mother had prayed for a strong child. She prayed to the sun non-stop, she begged and cried. She promised the sun her child, that it would be the sun's as long as the sun would allow it to be born. For she was a sick woman, and she could feel the child inside of her dying, little by little she could feel it and it was breaking her and tearing her apart. She cried herself to sleep just to wake up praying and crying again, and soon, soon she could feel the child moving again. She could feel the life inside of her and it was so strong, it made her happy, so happy she ignored her own sickness.

Eren was born, a child that looked just like his mother but with sun kissed skin and ever changing eyes. The sun child was held by his mother before she died, her life leaving her as soon as she held her child. She didn't even get the chance to hear him cry or open his eyes. She was gone and with the grief that was left after her dead, Eren's father soon was finished as well. He killed himself, and abandon Eren, knowing fully well the child wasn't his. The child wasn't his to care for and would never will.

Another cursed child, that everyone feared. For the people knew the sun was his owner and had known very well what would happen, She had known what would happen to Eren's mother and father and in the end the child was left to be her own and no one elses. But greed and ambition was more powerful than caution, and the sun child was very special, he could heal mortal wounds. He could create life around him and bring luck to those near by. He was a blessed child that his mother, egotistically had over blessed, for it was the first child the sun ever had.

The two blessed children were not like one another. The moon child knew isolation, quietness and fear. The sun child knew ambition, greed and need.

Yet, the people around the lake speak about how the sun child would come back every night. He would smile at the moon child, with a smile as bright as the sun, and the moon child in return would hold his hand and guide him through the lake. No one dared to speak about how the two would meet each other, the lake people knew better than to go against the moon child, even though he had never done anything against them, they feared the moon far too much.

Night after night, Eren could come and smile, he would hug the moon child and talk to him. He would talk to him for hours as Levi sat by the lake, listening to him and listening about the world outside his forest. He didn't wished to leave but he also didn't wish for Eren to stop talking. He would listen, touching the soft hair as Eren spoke, watching the moon reflecting against his lake like a beautiful mirror and Eren would do the same. He would hum and sing, and he would bring Levi presents he had never seen before.

The sun child was growing just like Levi had. From a child a teenager was born, one that was slim and delicate but taller than Levi. Eren wasn't allowed to grow too big, he wasn't allow to become a physical treat, the people in his home wouldn't let him, and it was a surprise when they would feed him more than twice. The respect they had for the sun child was big, but not big enough to allow the child to become a treat to them. He was their charm and he was 'loved' and 'cherished' except he wasn't. He was just needed. The moon child helped him, he gave him fruits from around the forest and in return Eren would keep giving him the warmth he had missed his whole life. The warmth that was on his fingertips as he touched Eren's hair, and the warmth that grew on his chest little by little. The small smile on his lips seem to appear more often than not, he just wouldn't notice.

The moon child was in love, and the people around town could tell. The moon was brighter than ever, and the fullness it had was beautiful. Sometimes, it would grow so full it would change to a similar color than the sun, and then they knew, that the sun child was near the moon. And if the sun child was sad the moon would smile for him, and kiss away the tears that stained his rosy cheeks. But if the sun child was gone, sometimes the moon was nowhere to be seen.

But Eren always came back, he would come back even if he was crying non-stop, or if he was wounded and could hardly walk. Sometimes he would crawl his way through the forest, dirt clinging to his body until he made it to the lake. And some times, he wouldn't say a word, he could just cling to the moon child, until the sun rose once again. The moon child hardly asked questions, but the gray eyes would grow with worry, madness, or sadness. The moon child took dare of the sun, and he would kiss those soft lips. He would hold the slim body against his own and he would let the other cling to him, until the pale skin and the sun kissed skin were melting into one. The soft touches and pets were enough to make the sun child smile again. Eren would smile weakly at him, and his tired eyes would look at him, as he held onto Levi's face, as he clung to the moon child until his warm skin was cold, and it was like the pain in his body was slowly vanishing.

But the sun child was growing tired, he was exhausted and he was tearing from the inside out. The sun looked weaker every morning, and sometimes the moon would last longer than it should. Sometimes the sun wasn't enough to get rid of the coldness the night left behind, and sometimes it wasn't even enough to keep the flora alive. In return, the sun child was used more often than not, he was pushed to his limits and forced to keep the kingdom alive, but he couldn't control it, he couldn't do much on his own anymore, but they wouldn't listen, they would keep touching the warm skin until he was crawling away, until he was crying and screaming. He was so warm and pretty.

Eren ran away every night, he would run away even during the day. He didn't wait for the night, he kept leaving and running, reaching the lake until he was safe, until he was being embraced by the moon child, until he could feel his own life returning. Until he didn't feel like he was dying, until he felt alive again. He smiled against those arms and the moon child smiled back at him, kissing his eyelids closed and taking him to the lake, he let him walk on it, slide around it until the sun child was laughing and smiling again, until he forgot about the kingdom, until he forgot about all of them. He wanted to stay here, he wanted to leave the sun.

But the rumors spread through the kingdom and the sun child was locked away. He couldn't leave, he couldn't run. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't touch the moon child again, he couldn't see him and so the sun started to hide faster, until the nights lasted longer than the day. Until the cold outside was so harsh, ice was falling from the sky. And no matter how much the sun child was punished, or pushed, he wouldn't fix it. He couldn't fix it. The bright eyes were a dark blue that stared at nothing but the sky at night. He would stare at the moon that sometimes would smile for him, and glow for him, and he would cry when the moon was missing, because he could feel the moon child's sadness. He missed him just like he did. Once more, he wanted to reach him once more. His heart was slowly tearing and the pain in his soul was spreading through his whole body. Screaming didn't help anymore, crying didn't either. He could only stare at moon at night.

Until one day, one of the maids let him out. She rushed him out of the castle and as Eren looked back he could see the maid smiling and waving at him, before a sword pierced through her chest. The crimson blood had been the strongest color that Eren had ever seen, but with tears in his eyes he kept running towards the lake. He kept going until he saw the moon child near the lake. He smiled and waved and the moon child smiled back at him, his bright gray eyes looking at no one else but him. The small laugh leaving Eren's lips was warm enough to get rid of all the snow around them. The lake came to life, the trees were alive and the green grass was under their feet.

Eren ran and ran, until his legs couldn't hold him anymore, the moon child was waiting for him. The embrace he seek, the kisses he needed, and the warm voice that kept him going. He needed all of it and as he was near the edge of the lake the moon child moved towards him and Eren reached for him, he reached for his hand. Ignoring the people that had follow him. Ignoring the noises their metal armor would make, his fingers were touching Levi's, and he was smiling. The moon child smiled back at him and embraced him, held him tight against his chest as he felt the anger, greed, and madness around him. He felt all of it at once but never let go, even when he saw the dark rain falling on top of them.

The sun child said sorry so many times, he hugged him tightly and he cried quietly, but he was happy, so happy. Levi didn't warn him about the dark rain, he didn't warn him about what was about to happen. The two had lived enough, the two had gone through their slice of life. Their problems had been solved with one another. The loneliness turned into warmth, the need turned into want, the greed vanished with love and as moon child kissed Eren's forehead, feeling his tears on his cheeks and his trembling lips against his chin he only smiled and whispered the words of devotion they had wanted to hear over and over.

"You are my beloved moon." Whispered the moon child.

"And you are my beloved sun." replied the sun child with a weak smile.

The dark rain fell upon them, the arrows piercing through their bodies ad the two fell into the moon lake. The lake quickly dragging them, not allowing anyone else to see them, or take them. The harsh snow came back and the lake froze, leaving no trace behind, showing no evidence of what had just happened. The moon vanished and the sun didn't come back the next day. It didn't come back until the humans begged for weeks. The moon came back when she grieved enough.

The sun and moon child were gone, and the tales kept going. They are just retold as the children grow, as they learn about life. One or the other, the people around the lake learn from the moon child and the people in the kingdom learn from the sun child.

Yet, once in a while, a child would whisper and mumble, they would add little things. They would speak about how the sun and moon child are still there, somewhere in the forest because they have seen them, and they smiled and took them home while holding hands and smiling at each other.

Maybe their love was the echo left in the forest.

* * *

><p>Reviews amuse me.<p> 


End file.
